Elder Gods Pantheon
The Pantheon of the Elder Gods is the main religion found throughout the Korg areas of Terralba over the course of the Third and Fourth Eras. As with all the New Pantheons of Elgerloria, the Elder Gods are said to be the survivors of the Twilight Cataclysm that saw the destruction, imprisonment or disappearance of the deities in the Old Pantheon. Due to somewhat shared mythology, the Elder Gods share similar traits and names to the Diamen Gods. While the Korg culture is that of brute strength, might, and courage, the Elder Gods are primarily the polar opposite as the Frosians, Dalriadans and Middens are, at heart, a humble caring people. Deities Shyracon Shyracon, the All-Father, is the God of Night, Law and the Afterlife, and is the Chief Deity of the Elder Gods. He is also associated with War, Midnight and Fire. He is usually depicted wearing little clothing bar a drape dyed in a dark red colour and will often take a mortal form to asses the people of his lands. When taking mortal form, the All-father is usually mistaken for an insane person which he uses to his advantage to gauge the hospitality of the people around him. Shyracon is depicted to have long, flowing, deep red hair and his eyes are like pure gleaming steel. As Chief Deity, he is worshipped by men and women alike and his dedicated followers can usually be identified with their deep red robes and multiple charms carried by them. Traditionally, bi-yearly sacrifices are made to Shyracon, usually near or on top of bridges over a fast flowing river. In myths, Shyracon is known for overthrowing the immortal tyrant Arassai and banishing her to eternity within the Underworld and being the father to both Gods Kaer and Padan, as well as a tempestuous relationship with Goddess Idaderra. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Valhol Hold, Valhol. The three-level Temple is built from large wooden columns collected from the surrounding forest and is nestled against a small pond and surrounded by a well-kept garden. The columns, as well as the walls, are painted a dark red and lead up to a gabled roof adorned with the various religious symbols of all the Elder Gods. The interior consists of a room that is walled on only one side where an altar rests in front of a finely crafted bronze idol of Shyracon sitting cross-legged looking serenely out over the pond beside the Temple. A set of interior stairs leads to the floor above where the Temple's four priests reside. The third floor is reserved for meditations. The priests tend the gardens and offer blessings to local worshippers. Arassai Arassai, the Creator, is the Goddess of Chaos, Creation and the Underworld, and was once the Chief Deity of the Elder Gods. She is also associated with Gambling, Daytime, Prisoners and Lust. She is usually depicted as being unnaturally beautiful, with very pale skin and long golden hair and bright blue eyes, the natural depiction of pedigree Frosian Korgs. She will also be depicted as being draped in a pale violet colour and almost always laughing. She is worshipped mainly by women and her dedicated followers will usually not be in any way distinguishable due to her worship being outlawed by Syracon after his overthrowing of her throne. Her underground cults will often practice magics away from prying eyes and conduct a number of sacrifices and rituals within the deepest forests across Frostern. In myths, Arassai's position varies significantly, from the cheating wife of the All-Father to the twin sister of the Golden Lord. As her worship was forbidden by the other Elder Gods, she is the only deity to not have a temple in Frostern. However, Midden Korgs still have an open temple dedicated to Arassai in the capital of Lionmidden, Blackrock. This temple is not dedicated to the worship of the Creator but for worshippers of the Elder Gods to find absolution from their heresies from the Seers that guard it. Thodir Thodir, Champion of Frostern, is the God of Brawls, Trials and Valour, and is the son of Padan. He is also associated with Celebrations, Vengeance and Adventures. He is usually depicted as a tall and depressed with short blonde hair and eyes the colour of a storm. He is usually wearing chainmail with grey-blue undergarments. He is worshipped mainly by men, especially warriors, leaders, and travellers and his dedicated followers are distinguishable by their earth-brown robes. Traditionally, sacrifices are not made for Thodir. Instead, one would pray to him before a task associated with his role. Because of his links with adventure and travel, shrines to Thodir can be found at many crossroads scattered throughout Frostern. His main Temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Frostern, Talvel's Point, and he is the patron Deity of the Korg Warrior Guilds; The Champions of Thodir. Kaer Kaer, the Shadow, is the God of Law, Mortality and the Moon, and is the son of the All-Father. He is also associated with Misery, Death and Mourning. He is usually depicted as being blindingly beautiful with ivory white skin, dark grey hair and green eyes. He is usually wearing a white cloak and a stern expression. He is worshipped mainly by people living in larger settlements, but his dedicated followers reside within isolated communities on foothills of mountains. Traditionally, sacrifices are only made to Kaer if they are the blood of a fellow man tasked to kill. Because of his secretive nature, shrines dedicated to Kaer can be found in mountain passes and on top of peaks. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Mountainwatch, Struiglay, and he is the patron Deity of the Korg Assassin Guilds; The Brotherhood of Kaer. The small Temple is built of old Imperial limestone, with a terracotta tile roof. A column of incense-laden smoke rises from a brazier burning in front of its entrance. The rectangular structure is supported by thirty columns. The triangular roof of the temple supports a small bronze statue of Kaer at its peak; a larger version resides inside the temple itself. Just within the walls are a series of small rooms that house the accoutrements of the priests, and a narrow limestone stairwell leads to the priests' living space below. Six priests reside here, maintaining the mysteries of Kaer and supporting the temple. Padan Padan, the Steelmaiden, is the Goddess of the Forge and the Sun, and is the daughter of the All-Father. She is also associated with Love, Life, Art and Competition. She is usually depicted much like a normal person with long, wavy dark brown hair, fair skin, and amethyst eyes. She is usually wearing little clothing dyed black and pale blue. She is usually worshipped by the poor and her large numbers of dedicated followers can be distinguished by the ritualistic greeting they make with one another. Traditionally, sacrifices are made to Padan during seeding and harvest seasons but a shrine-priest must make a prayer before sunrise. Shrines dedicated to Padan can be found in almost every settlement and all Smiths will have a personal shrine by their forge. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Streamwood, Riverwatch. This elaborately carved open-aired stone Temple is nestled among well-manicured gardens and fountains and serves the religious needs of its local worshippers. Numerous open spaces allow air and light to filter into the inner chamber, which consists of a stone statue of Padan, a congregation hall, a ring of pillars, and a number of sacred fountains or wells. The Temple is oriented such that on the equinoxes, the statue is illuminated entirely by the light of the rising and setting sun. Offset from the main temple area, an open-roofed shrine, oriented on the cardinal axes, serves as a place for priests to interpret the astrological messages provided by the night sky. This shrine is composed of the four elements of nature: stone for the support structures, water in the form of four holy fountains, air in the open roof, and fire in the form of numerous small braziers, which the priests are tasked with never letting go out. Kelai Kelai, Companion of Thodir, is the God of Science, Language and Messengers, and is the son of Kaer. He is also associated with Storms and Sailing. He is usually depicted as a short plump male with curly red hair and amethyst eyes. He is usually wearing a hooded cloak dyed red and green. He is often worshipped by scholars, sailors, and travellers and his dedicated followers can be distinguished by the runes they engrave on their doors. Traditionally, followers of Kelai frown upon the use of sacrifices and constant prayer to gain his attention, believing that after one prayer, he will either have gifted you with what you wish or simply not. Shrines dedicated to Kelai are sparse but usually found in places of education. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Reaghar, Port Rea, and he is the patron Deity of the Korg Skald Guilds. This Temple is made almost entirely of wood engraved with patterns, runes, and figures denoting the stories of the adventures of Kelai and Thodir. The dominant feature of this ornately carved Temple is a high-ceilinged nave with a large open vent in its angled roof. A long, narrow fire pit runs the length of the nave, and the priests work day and night to ensure the fire never goes out. An ambulatory encircles the worship area and provides access to the rooms above. Several gabled spires reach up from the corners of the building - here the high seer and dedicated worshippers reside. A series of low stonewalls encircle the building. Idaderra Idaderra, the Sister, is the Goddess of Business and Harvest, and is the daughter of Padan. She is also associated with Rain, Treaties and Manual Labour. She is usually depicted as a bronze-skinned average woman with long straight brown hair. She is usually wearing a tattered cloak dyed dark blue-violet. She is often worshipped by almost everyone from farmers to political ambassadors, despite being classed as a minor deity in the Pantheon and her dedicated followers can be distinguished by the golden-embossed medallions they wear. Along with Kelai, followers of Idaderra do not see the need for sacrifices to be made to her but, in contrast to Kelai, they do not frown upon multiple prayers, often in tandem with Padan. Shrines dedicated to Idaderra can be found in every town or village square and also on some isolated islands. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Dawnsmarch, Skida Castle. This Temple is a stone and wood structure with a gabled roof. A few small buildings surround it. The large stones are quarried locally; smaller pebbles are inserted between them to fill the gaps and plastered over. The largest room of the temple has a vaulted ceiling of concentric arches. Narrow windows allow light in, and they are angled in such a way to both fortify the building as well as create shafts of light that illuminate the worship area and altar. Standing slightly above the wooden roof is a bell-tower, built to resemble the parapet of a castle. The grounds of the temple include two buildings - one for tending livestock and one for stabling horses. A small graveyard lies to one side of the building. This Temple is served by four priests and one high seer; two worshippers tend the grounds. Isoundur Isoundur, the Trickster, is the Goddess of Tricksters, and is the lover of Kaer. She is also associated with Magic, Beauty, Marriage and Love. She is usually depicted as a tall, plump, smug looking female with rippling grey hair and sapphire eyes. She is usually wearing stylized armour fashioned from bronze. She is often worshipped by women and mages or magic scholars, but also those of noble class, and her dedicated followers can be distinguished by the armour similar to the God they worship. Traditionally, as with the other minor deities, sacrifices to Isoundur are largely unheard of. Instead, large offerings would be made in city squares every year. Shrines dedicated to Isoundur will be found in people's homes only if they wish to have them. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Roghavern Hold, Roghavern, and she is the patron Deity of the Korg Mages Guilds. This stone Temple is embedded within the roots of the trees. Under and through the trees of the forest, a high stonewall separates the world from the holy space of the Temple. Within the sacred space lies a series of stone buildings embedded into the earth; each opens upon a central square. Roots and trees reinforce the stonewalls, giving the temple the appearance of life. The stone is, in many places, carved with root and tree designs, as well as effigies of the Elder Gods. Rituals are conducted within the central sacred space. Mythology Category:Pantheons Category:Korg Culture Category:Frostern Category:Lionmidden